


Kif and Amy's Night Out

by jademark



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Kif and Amy go out on a date. Amy renames Kif. Kif ends humanity.





	Kif and Amy's Night Out

Kif and Amy went on a date, both agreeing how much they needed this solitary time together. They saw Marge Simpson three times.

Amy sat near a fig plant and said to Kif, “Your name is now Customer.”

“But, why?” Kif asked.

“It just is and I don’t make the rules. Actually, I do,” Amy explained.

Somewhere, Worf shook his head and proceeded onward with his task.

* * *

“I have the urge to make stupid noises,” Kif said. “Or maybe I just think they’re stupid because Zap calls them stupid.”

“Let’s hear them,” Amy said, crossing her pink high heel clad ankle.

Kif inhaled. And time froze.


End file.
